


Nothing But a Dream

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, More characters to be added later, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really deep inside it was nothing but a dream Ty Lee x Zuko . 100 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Nick does.

**Sometimes**

Sometimes he really thought that Ty Lee didn't get it. That she was just an annoying little girl who didn't understand that there was a war going on and that he was really angry inside because of the betrayal he did to Uncle Iroh. And then she said that she understood how he felt inside, he thought maybe she knew his own thoughts and feelings about the war. Somehow as annoying and irritating Ty Lee gets, he sometimes has to love how she can empathize with him, unlike Mai. Zuko often wondered at night how she can know him, because he doesn't even understand himself. He wondered about that for many nights, while trying to decide whether or not he should join the Avatar.


	2. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Nick does.

**Annoyed**

She was nothing but an annoying girl who tagged along with his sister. His sister who loved to make his life miserable, by teasing him and always making him get in trouble with his father. And Ty Lee always had to tag along with his sister's tricks. And then there's the fact that both Ty Lee and Azula tease him about Mai. Life sometimes isn't fair, especially when he has to be surrounded by annoying girls all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read & review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Avatar, Nick does.

**Reality**

The reality of everything was that Ty Lee has always liked Zuko. Always. Since the first time she ever met him next to the duck ponds while playing with Azula and Mai. He had always told her how he didn't like her then and she can also assume that from the moment at the beach that he still thinks that she is an annoying girl still. That and she also felt stung that he implied that. The reality was that she was hurt, but at least everyone all healed themselves at the beach. Maybe she would help Zuko by changing her behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read & review!


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Avatar, Nick does!

Azula loved making fun of people who had scars, i.e., her own brother. Mai was indifferent to people who had scars, although, secretly Ty Lee knew that Mai loved Zuko's scar because Mai had a crush on Prince Zuko. Ty Lee was the only one out of all Prince Zuko friends to cry about his scar. She knew what life was like with having scars. She learned to hide her scars well beneath her smile that she had. After all, how else was she suppose to survive and adopt being around Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!


	5. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Avatar, Nick does.

When she thinks about all her memories about the beach she always thinks about him. Every time she is at the beach she remembers the beautiful seashell that he indirectly gave to her. She knew that Mai will never understand the true gesture behind the seashell. The pretty seashell that Zuko was trying to give to Mai that day. He was trying to tell Mai that he loves her, but Mai rejected his romantic gift.

In the end, Ty Lee received the gift and indirectly it was like the gods were trying to tell her something that day.

 _That maybe her true love was right in front of her all the time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments!


	6. romantic at heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really deep inside it was nothing but a dream Ty Lee x Zuko . 100 drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing But A Dream
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, Nick does.

Zuko is nothing but a romantic at heart. He likes to believe that his silly penchant to dream of romance came from his mother's lesson of life. Or maybe Uncle Iroh telling him stories about how falling in love with someone felt so right to him. He knows how his father and sister think love is such a foolish thing. But it's not. He's on this beach, watching the waves crash down and the moon being so full tonight. It's fun to watch this phenomenon occur. And then he has Ty Lee who comes over, and sits right next to him.

They are both watching this scene together. Zuko is not sure why he places his hand together with Ty Lee. but this moment just felt so right for him.


	7. Breath In, Breath Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, whoever owns ATLA owns it. Once again written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

Drabble 7: Breath In, Breath Out

_Breath in, breath out._

Those might sound simple words to him, but he's been hit. He never expected his sister, Azula to actually try and hurt him in the fight. He knew his sister can be crazy and also manipulative, but this is something he never expected to happen.

And then she came out of the fight to attend his wounds. He never really thought much about his sister's friends. Sure he's seen Mai around the noble court, but never took noticed of Ty Lee. She is the exact opposite of her sister and yet his sister is threatening her to stop healing him.

She doesn't. She tells him to continue to breathe in and breathe out while she wraps his wounds.


	8. The Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he thought back about it, he would have realized she was telling him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, whoever owns ATLA owns it.

Drabble 8: The Last Kiss

 

He doesn't realize at the time why Ty Lee is kissing him while he's on the best. He just woke up but was in a feeling of not waking up. And then the war sirens were sounded. He knew that the enemies were near the camp and that everyone will be hurt, including Ty Lee and the Avatar. Not everyone trusted Ty Lee's wanting to help the Avatar instead of staying with Azula. Zuko knew better. He knew how Ty Lee was a better person than he was.

He helped Aang fight off the enemies. And that's when he saw Ty Lee's body on the ground. He realized after all this time they never said "I love you," to each other. But that was his last kiss. Zuko realizes too much how much he loves Ty Lee. It didn't help that it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read & review!


End file.
